


You're driving me nuts

by mairyleo



Series: Romantic fics [12]
Category: British Actor RPF, Kingsman (Movies) RPF, Rocketman (2019) RPF, Taron Egerton - Fandom, Welsh Actor RPF
Genre: Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairyleo/pseuds/mairyleo
Summary: previously named Living with youI'm looking for a room to stay in London and it couldn't get worse. Then I stumble upon an ad that suggests "bed sharing".There's no harm in that right? He's basically sleeping when I'm working and the other way around. We won't actually sleep in the bed the same time.No biggie.Or is it?Contains smut.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Original Female Character(s), Taron Egerton/Reader, Taron Egerton/You
Series: Romantic fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601989
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. Meet the bed share stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: cursing, smut

I groaned after having looked at yet another room that was awful. How was I supposed to find a place to live that was decent _and_ affordable? It seemed like you could only ever have one of the two options.

I glanced at my watch as I walked towards Marylebone station. I wanted to get out of that area and fast. I had another viewing for a room in 30 minutes anyway and I still had to travel halfway across town.

I sighed.

I hadn’t really done anything else all day, not even talking about eating or drinking for that matter.

I reached Hampstead Heath on time and let out a sigh of relief when I reached the building according to the address I had been given.

It was a great area, really close to Hampstead Heath park and good connections to other Tube lines.

But it turned out to be another dead end, because the woman forgot to tell me she had already rented the room yesterday.

I let out a sigh on my way back to the Tube and decided to ring my friend Heather.

“Hey how is it going?” she asked the second she picked up.

I groaned “Not well. All dead ends today”

“Oh I’m sorry to hear that” she said and I could tell she felt it.

She had been looking for a room in London for ages too.

“You don’t even want to know about the places I looked at today” I rolled my eyes.

I was still disgusted by some of those.

“I get you, believe me” she laughed.

I blew out a breath, utterly exhausted “I just don’t know what to do”

“I’m sure you will find something soon. Just don’t give up hope quite yet”

Maybe it was what I needed to hear.

“Thanks” I smiled lightly.

“Hey I actually have to run. Can we talk later?” she asked.

I frowned. Was she late to university again?

“Sure, talk later then”

“Talk soon and maybe eat something” she laughed.

My smile widened as I reached a Pret-A-Manger just nearby the Tube station

“Will do” I said.

I headed into Pret and got a hot veggie wrap and a Ginger shot. That definitely made me feel better.

I took the Tube back to my hotel and let myself fall down on the bed. What a day this had been. I just enjoyed laying down for a while before reaching for my phone and checking SpareRoom. Maybe a new ad would be on there that would sound good.

I sat up when I realised there was a new ad in Hampstead just where I wanted to stay. I clicked on the ad and flicked through the photos. It seemed to good to be true.

I read through the description but it sounded perfect. The monthly rent was just within my budget and everything seemed really neat and modern.

I copied and pasted my standard enquiry message and hit sent.

_Hi!_

_I’m looking for a spare room, moving in as soon as possible. I’ll be working as a professional in Canary Wharf. I’m 26 years old, tidy, no pets._

_I’m free for viewings tomorrow and the day after._

_I’d love to hear back from you._

_Thanks_

_Marsha_

Who knew? Maybe that would be the perfect place.

Good things come to those who wait, right?

I woke up disoriented until I realised I must have fallen asleep. I glanced at my watch. It was almost midnight.

I brushed my hair out of my face as I rubbed my eyes. What a day this had been.

I reached for my phone and realised I had missed calls from Heather and from my parents. I also checked my messages on SpareRoom and realise the guy with the good ad had replied.

_Hi Marsha,_

_Good to hear from you. Glad to tell you the room is still available. If you want to have a look I’m free for viewings tomorrow from 10 AM._

_Please confirm and I’ll send you the address._

_Please note this is a bed share offer as given in the ad_

_Cheers_

I blinked a few times and reread the words _bed share_.

I pulled up the ad again and reread it. I must have totally read over that earlier.

What the hell did he mean with that?

“You can’t seriously consider that” my mom tried to persuade me to not do it.

I groaned “But I do! Because I won’t find any other decent place to stay and at least it’s in a good area!”

She paused “Do whatever you feel is right. But just make sure the people there are decent too”

I rolled my eyes “I’m sure they are. And anyway, I’ve got nothing to lose”

“I wouldn’t say that” my mom said

It was no use trying to argue with her. I had to do what I felt was right. And this felt right, for whatever reason.

“I’d definitely check it out” Heather said when we phoned. “You never know it might be the perfect place”

I shrugged “Yeah, I don’t know”

“Don’t let your parents drag you down” she knew me so well.

“I just don’t know if it’s such a great idea, Heather” I sighed.

“Well you can always look at the flat and the room and decide then” she had a point.

“That’s true yeah”

“Do you know anything about who you would share it with?” she asked.

I let out a breath “I think it’s just one person staying there and he just tries to afford rent by renting his bed”

It sounded strange to say that. I laughed.

“Am I a horrible person for considering that? Hell, I don’t feel like sharing a bed with a stranger”

Heather laughed “Well, it’s not like you will share it at the same time”

I sighed “Yeah. I’ll definitely have a look at it and let you know”

“I’m crossing all my fingers for you!” she said and I smiled.

It couldn’t be that bad. Not with all the awful places I had looked at already.

I woke up the next day and felt much better. I showered and dressed before grabbing breakfast at Pret. I checked my phone to see he had texted me the address and his phone number and only now I realised I hadn’t even gotten his name. Not like it mattered.

But if I would share a bed with him I could get a name. Right?

I headed for the Tube and took the Jubilee line to West Hampstead. Luckily the trains are almost empty. I got off the Tube and Google Maps told me where to go. I wouldn’t know what to do without it.

I texted him that I was there and then heard footsteps.

A man in his late 20’s opened the door for me and he was unexpectedly pretty. I had seen worse people the last few days. He wasn’t all that tall, but he seemed very trained. He looked cute. His eyes definitely looked interesting.

He smiled at me “Hi how are you?”

That question always caught me off guard. What was I supposed to reply to that? Nobody actually expected a reply.

I went with my standard answer “I’m good, how are you?”

“I’m good” he said.

I smiled back and held out my hand “Nice to meet you”

“Nice to meet you too” he said and shook my hand “Come on in”

He stepped aside and gestured for me to pass.

I walked past him and looked at the staircase leading up to what seemed to be the 1st floor. I stopped.

He chuckled “Just follow me”

He started walking up the stairs and I followed him.

We reached the landing and were basically already in the middle of the living room. I would never get British flats.

I was already out of breath, but he didn’t really look like it.

“Oh uhm…” I started “I don’t think I got your name”

He chuckled “Oh you’re right! Sorry about that”

He looked so personable.

“I’m Taron”


	2. The viewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taron shows me around his flat. How do things go?

He showed me around the flat and I was surprised how clean everything was. Was he just super tidy or did he have a cleaner come in regularly?

“What do you think so far?” he asked as we reached the kitchen.

It wasn’t big but there was a small eat-in area and it also had a dishwasher which was a bonus.

“Looks good” I said, truly happy with the place.

I was just waiting for the problem to appear. It all seemed too good to be true.

“Great” he sounded happy “So there is only the bedroom left”

My heartbeat picked up. This had to be the obvious issue, there was no other explanation for all of this.

We walked up a few carpeted floor steps and he opened the door for me and gestured for me to go inside first.

I took a deep breath, trying to mentally prepare myself for the view, but I wasn’t ready.

It was quite a big room with the bed on one wall and the drawer on the other. It also had a huge window and you could even see a tree from there. It was unusual in London.

I looked around the room and my chin probably hit the floor because Taron chuckled.

“You like what you see?”

I glanced over to find him leaning in the door frame.

I really was. I couldn’t believe this. Was he a psycho or something? There had to be a downside to all of this.

“This –“ I gestured around “is incredible”

He smiled and I frowned.

“Okay” he let out a breath “Do you have any questions?”

I hesitated. I was probably too pessimistic.

“Come on, let’s talk in the kitchen”

I walked behind him and we sat down at the small table in the kitchen.

“Do you actually own the place?” I asked.

I would need to know if I had to hand in any references to the landlord.

He shook his head “No, but the landlord is a friend of mine”

“Which kind of documents would you need?”

He frowned lightly before answering “What are you doing for work exactly and how long would you want to stay?”

“Well –“ I started “I’ll be working in Canary Wharf and would love to stay for 3 months for a start and possibly stay longer if I like it here” I smirked.

I couldn’t believe I smirked.

Taron chuckled “Sounds good. Everything from my side is fine if you would like to rent the room, I will draw up an agreement for you”

“That would be perfect” I said “I still need to open up a bank account and get a NI number”

He blinked a few times. He probably didn’t know what I was talking about since he was British and already had these things.

“When would you want to move in?” he asked.

“As soon as possible basically” I let out a breath “I will start my new job next week”

He shrugged “That sounds good. You could basically move in tomorrow”

But apparently, he saw me hesitating with my response.

“Or do you have any other questions?” his eyes were really green in this light.

“I – uhm” I started. Urgh, I was such a great talker.

“How does that bed sharing thing work?” I tried to sound professional.

“Well, I’m mostly at work during nights and early mornings for the next few months so you would basically have the place all to yourself” he gestured around with his hands.

I frowned. What did he do for a living?

“What do you work?” I asked before I could stop myself.

He smiled, then grimaced “I’m an actor”

I raised my eyebrows. He wasn’t a good one if he couldn’t afford the place but had to rent his _bed_ , was he?

“Cool” I said, because I didn’t know what else to say.

“Are you okay with that?” he seemed as unsure as I felt.

“Yes I am” I said, still not fully convinced. “I work on morning shift so I’m at work when you’re sleeping I guess”

“Great” his eyes lit up “The deposit is one month’s rent and I could give you the keys tomorrow really early or really late” he grimaced.

He was beautiful when he was pulling faces like that.

I laughed “I’m free early morning”

“Perfect” he seemed happy “How about 4 AM?”

I blinked a few times. I didn’t expect _that_ early.

He laughed when he saw my hesitation. Boy, did he have a tooth gap?

“Uhm sure” I said “I didn’t expect you to suggest _that_ early” I laughed at myself “Does the tube run at those times?”

He smiled “The tube runs 24/7, especially the Jubilee line we’re on”

“Perfect” I said.

Okay, I needed to pack and sleep until 3 AM tonight “See you tomorrow I guess”

“Great” he said.

His British accent was almost too much to handle.

We got up from our chairs when I stopped dead in my tracks.

“Do you need the deposit transferred now or -?”

He furrowed his brows “If you could still transfer it today, that would be great”

“Sure, no problem” I smiled.

He seemed genuinely nice. I was sure we would get along great. If we would see that much of each other that was.

He took me downstairs and I didn’t really know what to do.

“See you tomorrow then” I smiled.

He shoved his hands in his jeans pockets and pulled his eyebrows in waves. I didn’t know how he did it.

“Let me know if you have any questions. You can text me anytime” he said.

“Great, see you then!”

I walked towards the Tube and asked myself if I made the stupidest mistake ever. Was I stupid for moving in with a man I didn’t even know? Some kind of struggling actor? I didn’t know anything about him.

I thought a lot about it on my ride back to my hotel. Maybe too much so. I checked my phone but I didn’t have any reception on the Tube.

I reached the hotel and didn’t really feel like calling my parents so I decided to call Heather. She didn’t answer the call though but shot me a message

_< <Currently at uni. How did the viewing go? xx>>_

I smiled. Didn’t she have to pay attention to her lectures?

I started typing _< <It went well. I will actually move in tomorrow xx>>_

 _< <Wow that’s great>>_ she replied immediately _< <Who’s the guy?>>_

I sighed. If only I knew. _< <Don’t really know him, but he seems nice and decent>>_

 _< <Congrats M! Good you didn’t lose hope!>>_ she texted back.

She was right. Hopefully it would all work out. I didn’t even know why I was waiting for something bad to happen.

I packed all my things and enjoyed a day being all touristy. I also called my parents when I got back to the hotel and they weren’t really happy but they would need to accept my choices.

I fell asleep that night, thinking of Taron. Hopefully he wasn’t a creep and I was sharing a bed with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	3. Getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is a "filler" chapter to set things up. I hope you still like it!

I made my way to my new flat and my heartbeat picked up dragging my suitcase behind me. I wasn’t really a light traveller. Then it hit me. Where would I even store my clothes?

I reached Taron’s place and rub my eyes. I was so dead-ass tired. I glanced at my watch. It was just 4 AM.

I rang the buzzer and Taron opened the door for me.

I was surprised to find he was wearing a jeans and hoodie.

He looked worse than I felt and I didn’t even think that was possible. He looked like he didn’t sleep all night, his eyes tired and the bags under his eyes clearly visible.

“Hey” he said tiredly “Come on in”

He took my suitcase from me and carried it up to the first floor as if it weighted nothing. I watched him but I was too tired to even process anything.

“Thanks” I said, out of breath as we reached the first floor.

How could I be out of breath and Taron wasn’t even though he had carried my suitcase?

“What happened to you?” I asked before I could think it through

Taron looked at me and smiled lightly “Just got home from work”

Oh, I had completely forgotten about him being an actor.

“Last night had been pretty intense so I better crash right away” he yawned.

I was just as tired as he was. But compared to him I slept a few hours last night.

“Sure” I said “I can unpack and sleep later” I smirked.

“Thanks” he said “Talk later then”

With that he disappeared in the bedroom. _Our_ bedroom. It felt weird to even think it.

I made breakfast and drank some black tea before getting to work. I pulled my tablet from my purse and rang the bank and the jobcentre regarding the national insurance number. I got appointments with both in the next few days.

Only one week until I would start my job in Canary Wharf. I was pretty nervous about it.

I took my keys Taron had left for me on the kitchen table and decided to explore the area a bit. It was a quiet area and almost didn’t feel like Central London anymore since it was in Zone 2 but I didn’t really mind there weren’t loads of tourists around.

I headed for Hampstead Heath park next. Luckily it was quite a warm day for March and the sun came out a bit. I let out a breath when I reached Parliament Hill and just stay there for a while, enjoying the view over the London skyline.

How great it would be to share this with someone.

I shook that thought out of my head.

When I walked back to my place that evening I was wondering if Taron was up and if he was still there or already at work.

I unlocked the front door to hear water running in the bathroom. Ah, so he was still here.

I hung my purse on a hanger on the wall and got out of my jacket.

“Hey” I heard Taron behind me.

I turned around to find him exciting the bathroom.

“Hi” I smiled.

He looked way better than earlier.

“Did you get enough sleep?” I smiled.

“Indeed” he laughed before running his hand through his hair.

It was only then that I realised it was damp. He must have just showered. He was in a tighter jeans than early this morning and he had a black shirt on that was pretty tight. He looked like he hit the gym every day, I could basically see all of his muscles.

Urgh, I wanted to groan. Gym guys were mostly weird. So why did Taron seem different?

“I brought your suitcase to the bedroom so you can unpack if you want” he continued when I didn’t say anything.

“Ah perfect, thank you” I smiled.

I followed him to the bedroom and he gestured towards the closet before opening it.

“Half of that closet is for your use” he said as he pushed the door to one side “Just let me know if you need more space”

I glanced at the closet, then at Taron. That was way more space than I had expected.

“I think this will be just fine” I laughed.

“Perfect” he pressed his lips together “I have to get going”

“Oh okay” I glanced at my watch. It was 7 PM.

“I guess we won’t see much of each other, will we?” I laughed, trying to make a joke and probably failing miserably.

Taron nodded and smiled lightly “Not really. But maybe we can still grab a coffee or tea sometime”

I would love to get to know the man I was sharing a bed with. Maybe we could be friends.

I grinned “I’d love that”

I got ready for bed that night and it all feels kind of strange – having the place to myself even though I didn’t live there on my own, but at the same time feeling lonely.

I unpacked my suitcase and loaded my clothes into my part of the closet. It had me wondering which clothes Taron owned. I didn’t want to snoop though.

I put on my pyjamas before crawling into bed and laying down. I lay there, staring at the ceiling. The bed was comfortable and maybe it was for the best to push all those judgments out of my head. I rolled over and inhaled deeply, only now taking it that masculine scent.

It somehow calmed me. I smiled before falling asleep.

My parents still didn’t understand even though I insisted Taron was a decent guy. But Heather was pretty stoked.

“I’m so happy for you” she smiled when we met up for lunch on Saturday.

I laughed “You’re acting as if we were a couple”

She smiled “Well who knows, right?”

I looked down “No, never”

“Why do you say that?”

I grimaced “How awkward would it be to actually –“I paused “start dating a man I share a bed with?”

It sounded weird.

“You have a point” she said “But I think you’ll get to know each other pretty well too”

I thought about her words. His bed was great, yes. But would I really get to know him by sleeping in his bed?

I shrugged “I don’t know”

“Anyway” I sighed “How is uni?”

She clenched her teeth “Could be better I guess”

“Oh no” I said before taking a sip of my chai latte “Is it still so stressful?”

She sighed “I feel like it’s getting more stressful every day”

“I’m sorry” I said “Luckily you’ll be done soon”

Heather smiled then “Thank God. I couldn’t stand that for much longer”

“I get you, believe me” I smirked at her “I feel like I’m going crazy here. I’m somehow glad I start my job next week, but at the same time I’m scared shitless”

She laughed “I’m sure you’ll do great!”

“I hope so” I smiled half-heartedly. “At least I have the paperwork figured out”

That had lifted a huge weight off my body earlier this week.

“I’d say you have a roomie to talk to but - duh” she gestured.

“Yeah” I laughed.

I somehow had a roomie but I rarely ever saw him.

“Oh, I’m starving” I said when the waitress brought our food.

That pasta looked delicious.

I got home later that day to find the flat empty. I sighed. It was a blessing and a curse. I decided to have a quiet evening in and cook something for dinner. But when I walked into the kitchen again, I stopped dead in my tracks when I looked at the stove.

This looked an awful lot like a gas stove. I didn’t know why I hadn’t realised sooner.

“Oh shit” I hissed, too scared to actually turn any of those buttons.

I had never cooked on a gas stove before. And I certainly didn’t want to set the house on fire.

I opted for a salad from the fridge and a brownie as dessert. I wasn’t really full though.

I sat down on the small couch in the living room. It wasn’t a big room, but at least it existed. There were loads of flats in London that didn’t even have a living room.

I turned on the TV and decided to look through my Netflix account again. I felt like I hadn’t watched a movie in ages, even though it had probably only been a few days.

Flicking through my watchlist I paused when I spotted a movie that seemed quite interesting.

_Testament of Youth._

I read through the description but decided against it when I realised it was a drama. I didn’t really feel like crying. I decided on Inception instead. I loved that movie.

I heard the door open and close eventually and sat up. It was only 8 PM. Was Taron back from work or just about to get there?

“Heya” he said when he saw me. He seemed kind of out of breath.

“Hi, how are you?”

“Good” he said quickly “Just running late”

“Oh” I said before he disappeared into the bedroom again.

I focused on the movie again before he came back putting on his trench coat in the process.

“Nice movie you’re watching there” he looked at the TV.

I smiled “Thanks”

“Hey would you be free for that coffee tomorrow?” he asked as he buttoned up his trench coat.

I watched him. He was so incredibly British.

“Yeah” I said “But I’ll probably be pretty nervous since I’ll start my job the day after tomorrow”

“Ah” he smiled “Maybe I can distract you a bit, it’s my day off”

“Perfect” I was excited “See you tomorrow then, have a good night at work”

It sounded weird to say that.

He chuckled “Thanks. Have a nice eve”

And he was gone. I lay my head back on the couch and continued watching Inception.

Just as I turned off the TV later, I thought about what he had said. He had a day off tomorrow? What did that mean to our sleeping arrangements?


	4. Heating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up. And the heater heats up :)

Taron had insisted on sleeping on the couch when we were actually sleeping at the same time. I guessed it would be for the best. Things were already awkward as it was. But I was hoping getting to know him better would improve the situation.

“I can’t believe we’re actually here at the same time” I laughed as Taron and I put on our jackets.

He chuckled “It’s rare, yeah. And nobody is about to leave”

I smiled. I knew what he was referring too. It was either him coming home and me being off to somewhere or Taron was about to leave just when I got home.

I had gotten pretty used to not having him around and enjoying my alone time around the flat. It was still weird to know he went to bed just when I got up. I dreaded to think what he felt when he went to bed practically 10 minutes after I had gotten up.

I glanced at Taron in his jeans jacket. He really was good looking. But I guessed all actors had to be. Right? His sunglasses seemed pretty expensive; I was wondering how he could afford them.

It was a nice spring day and I rummaged through my purse to find my sunglasses I loved dearly.

“Where are we going?” I asked as we walked down the street together.

“Let me surprise you” he smiled.

I wasn’t a big fan of surprised and I barely knew Taron, but from what I could tell sharing a flat and a bed with him, he seemed alright. Also – he was really tidy and clean which was a bonus.

We took the Tube to Tower Hill which meant we had to change at Westminster. I was wondering what he had planned, or if he had planned anything at all. We barely talked since the Tube was quite packed, but that didn’t stop me from looking at him.

“What now?” I smiled once we got off the Tube and reached the street level.

He chuckled “You’re impatient, aren’t you?”

I smiled and grimaced “That’s one of my best traits” I teased him.

He laughed “Oh, I bet”

We walked over to St. Katherine’s Docks where I had been before.

“I love it here”

“Me too” Taron said as we walked over St. Katherine’s Way bridge.

“It’s so quiet and that in the middle of London” he continued.

It was as if he was reading my mind.

We walked over to The Dicken’s Inn, a pub just at the harbour front. Good thing we did that because I felt like I was starving since I hadn’t had breakfast.

We were sat on one of the balconies overlooking the harbour. I squealed when they told us they had a separate dessert menu.

Taron smirked looking up from his menu “You a foodie?”

I laughed “I guess you could say that. Chocolate always works for me”

“That is true” he smiled before focusing on the menu again “I think I’ll go for a burger”

I pursed my lips. I didn’t really know what to order.

In the end I decided on a pizza. Somehow it was strange sitting here with Taron I barely knew anything about, yet shared a bed with him every day.

“Uhm” I started, laughing “Isn’t this awkward?”

Taron looked at me intently “Why would it be?”

I watched him frown. How could he change his face expressions on cue?

“I don’t know” I sighed “I barely know anything about you, yet we live together”

Taron shrugged “I’d say you know more about me than I about you”

He had a point. I knew what he did for a living and he only knew where I would work, but not what I would do exactly or anything else for that matter.

“That’s true” I said “Well there isn’t really much to know about me”

He hesitated “I beg to differ” he said “I’m sure there are a lot of things that make you unique”

I listened to his words and my heart jumped. What he said was really deep, but he was probably right.

I shrugged and laughed “Yeah, I just don’t know what that is really”

“What about your name, Marsha?” Taron asked “That sounds quite special”

Special? I’d much rather call it unusual.

“Thanks” I smiled “Thing is my ancestors were from Russia so that’s why I got that name. I don’t speak Russian or anything though” I rambled on.

Taron watched me, clearly amused “That sounds really interesting”

“It’s definitely _unusual_ ” I groaned.

“You’re pretty hard on yourself” he stated, his smile gone.

I shrugged “Well I’d much rather be –“ I hesitated before saying “British”

“British?” Taron grimaced. “It’s not as great as people make it out to be” he laughed.

“Are you British?” I asked before I could think about it.

He smiled before answering “No, not really. I grew up in Wales”

My eyes lit up “Oh that sounds interesting. I have never been”

“Yeah” he drew out the word “I love it there”

I smiled “Where is that?”

“Aberystwyth”

I blinked a few times because I hadn’t understood what he had said “What?”

He laughed “It’s in the North West of Wales, on the coast”

“Ah” I grinned “That sounds great”

“It is” he smiled “Maybe I can take you sometime”

I wished I could see his eyes more clearly through his sunglasses.

Had he meant what he said?

Our food arrived and we dug in. I was pretty hungry and watching Taron eat, he seemed to be too.

“Are you starving or something?” I laughed.

Taron stopped the burger on the way to his mouth and furrowed his brows again

“Why do you say that?”

I smiled “The way you eat? You look pretty hungry”

He laughed “I’m just a foodie like you are” he winked.

I watched him for a second before focusing on my own food again. There was something about getting to know him better that went way past his looks.

“What do you do exactly?” I asked him as we walked our St. Katherine Docks after having had lunch “As an actor, I mean?”

Taron glanced over to me walking next to him “I’m currently shooting a new movie that is set to come out next year”

I was stoked “That seemed really interesting. Which kind of movie is it?”

“It’s an action movie” he said “Uhm –“ he hesitated “something like Matrix”

“So that’s why you have to do all these night shoots?” I asked

His lips curved up slightly “Exactly. But I do feel a bit spaced out because of that”

“Oh, I can imagine that being tough” I grimaced. I was grumpy without enough sleep.

I told Taron about my job starting the next day and how nervous I was about that.

“I’m sure you’ll do great” he said as we reached our home later that day.

I smiled lightly. Heather had said the same thing.

“I hope so”

He cupped my face in his hands then and I was taken aback for a split-second for having him that close. He looked into my eyes searchingly before speaking

“You need to trust yourself more. Believe in yourself” he said quietly.

I gulped and tried to smile “Yeah”

His eyes were unbelievable, green and brown at the same time. He felt so familiar, and in some ways he was.

He let go of me then and I was almost missing his touch. What was wrong with me?

“Oh, can I ask you something?” I asked and my voice sounded off.

“Sure” he pressed his lips together.

I watched his lips for a second. He was really handsome.

“Uhm –“ I had completely forgotten what I wanted to ask him by then.

Until I remembered “About that gas stove?” I grimaced.

He looked at me confused so I continued.

“How does that even work?”

Taron chuckled “Let me show you”

We walked into the kitchen together and I suddenly remembered how small the place was.

“Do I just turn one of those?” I reached for one of the buttons and went to turn it but it wouldn’t move.

Taron stood behind me “You have to turn it the other way”

Thank God he wasn’t making fun of me.

He lay my hand on his and turned the button the other way.

“Ah” I dead-panned.

“It has a standing pilot which means a small gas flame under here” Taron went to stand next to me and carefully gestured towards that area.

I followed his gaze and saw a small flame between the front and back burners.

“Isn’t that dangerous?” I asked, worried.

He chuckled “You should make sure to turn it off before you leave the house”

I grimaced “Yeah I hope so” I laughed “I don’t want to set the place on fire”

“That wouldn’t be so great” he teased me and I smiled.

We spend the evening watching a movie together on the couch and it had me wondering how successful Taron’s movie would be.

He had to leave for work that night again

“Good luck with your job tomorrow” he said as he was about to leave

“Thanks Taron” I smiled “Kick ass tonight”

He smirked “Will do”

It was weird being on my own again, especially after that day. We seemed to get along really great and actually complete each other somehow. I went to bed early that night and thought of Taron as I fell asleep.

Starting my new job went well and I was so happy. I even met people I really liked there. I worked closest with Paige, but Lance was also pretty nice. Basically, the atmosphere was great, so everyone got along with each other.

I just wasn’t used to the quite common Friday evenings out drinking with colleagues though. And I wasn’t much of a drinker.

After a few days working, I saw Taron close to never. Every now and then we met in the early morning, he sometimes crashed on the couch.

“You have to come” Paige whined “I can’t go without you”

I smiled “Thanks for saying that but I’m not really much of a drinker”

“You don’t have to be” Lance said “Even though there will be a lot of beer involved”

We had lunch together and I still had to get used to the food here. But we got fresh fruits and drinks every day so that was good.

I sighed. I didn’t have any other plans anyway and it wasn’t like I could spend the evening with my roommate. Some part of me missed spending time with Taron.

“I’ll come” I smiled

“Yay” Paige cheered.

Friday rolled around and I was quite nervous. We left each other notes sometimes if he brought home food from work or I bought something for him too. So I decided to scribble him a note

_Will be out with my colleagues tonight, see you soon_

I didn’t even know what to wear or if I should bring an outfit to change. I decided against it and ran out of the house when I realised, I was already late.

Luckily the work day was pretty busy so I was too occupied to overthink anything.

“Are you ready to go?” Paige asked eventually.

I turned to her and pulled off my headset. We were sitting next to each other.

I sighed “As ready as I’ll ever be, I guess”

We walked over to a bar called Davy’s and were there in no time, because it basically was just around the corner. We sat down at a long table with all of our colleagues. I still couldn’t remember the names. Paige and I decided on sharing a pint of beer so I felt tipsy, but not completely drunk.

But maybe getting drunk was just what I needed. Because I just couldn’t forget how Taron had looked at me. I was probably just overreacting.

We took the Tube home and Paige had to change before I did so we said our goodbyes when she left the train. I yawned and looked at my phone as the train rushed on. It was past midnight already. I was looking forward to my bed.

As I walked home, I rummaged through my handbag to find the keys but I couldn’t find them. I groaned when I had to almost empty the whole thing but still couldn’t find them.

_Wait._

I had been in a rush this morning, had I forgotten to actually lock up and bring the keys with me. I threw my hand to my forehead when I realised I was right. I had indeed forgotten to bring the keys.

Taron wouldn’t be home for another few hours. What was I supposed to do? We didn’t hide a spare key anywhere.


	5. Sharing moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is intense and unexpected!  
> Please let me know what you think!

**Taron**

Today had been really busy. Actually, I felt like somebody had tried to kill me for real, even though it was only in the script. I took the car home from the film studios. It was 5 AM so Marsha was probably fast asleep.

It was weird to share a bed with someone but I needed the money after all the debts I had to pay for RADA. Hopefully this movie would be my break-through and I wouldn’t need to rent my bed anymore. On the other side, I quite liked Marsha. She seemed genuinely great, apparently everyone believed in her but _her_.

I yawned as I parked my car and unlocked the front door. I turned on the light in the hallway and walked upstairs to the first floor.

I was startled when I found Marsha sitting there, fast asleep. She was leaning against the wall, halfway dropping to the floor. From what I saw she still had her work clothes on, her skirt had ridden up a bit and she had her jacket on.

What had happened?

I unlocked the door to my flat quietly and shoved my phone and wallet on the sideboard. I let out a breath and ran my hand through my hair. What should I do with her? Wake her up? But she was sleeping so peacefully.

I knelt down opposite her and repeatedly said her name but she didn’t hear me.

I groaned and picked her up. She sighed quietly but other than that didn’t react.

She had no clue which effects she had on me. I liked her more than I let on. Going to bed just after she had gotten up had become one of my absolute favourites.

I carried her to the bedroom and lay her down on the bed.

She rolled over to her side and I froze, expecting her to wake up but she didn’t.

“Taron” she moaned quietly.

I closed my eyes on an exhale. Did she just say my name?

I paced around the room, unsure what to do. Then I realised she still had her boots on. I unzipped them and pulled them off her feet.

She also lay on the duvet and not under it. I really hadn’t thought that through, had I?

I stepped out of my own shoes and tried to lightly kneel on the bed to get that duvet out from under her. She didn’t move and neither did the duvet. I lay down under the duvet and tried to move the duvet from under her in that way.

It worked.

I moved the duvet out from under her. What I didn’t expect was Marsha to roll over to my side. Actually, she lay her arm around my belly.

I was caught off guard as she lay there, finally under the duvet, but with her arm around my waist. She snuggled her head against my neck.

I exhaled.

This felt good. I couldn’t remember the last time I had felt like that. There would be no harm in actually sleeping in this bed at the same time, right?

I was about to fall asleep with her in my arms and her arms around me when I felt her mouth moving closer to my neck. I was fully awake now, but she didn’t seem to be.

Was she dreaming?

She was trailing kisses along my neck, moving higher.

Her lips against my skin felt incredible. I let out a shaky exhale. I just couldn’t stop her. Instead, I slightly rolled my head back to give her better access and tightened my grip around her.

She sighed and reached my jawline.

She was mere inches away from my mouth and I couldn’t stop myself. The only thing I could do was act on my feelings and this felt like it was supposed to happen. Marsha was going the right way and I closed the gap between us.

Her lips met mine and all my self-control flew out of the window. If I had any before. I kissed her back and she moaned. We didn’t deepen the kiss, yet this sweet kiss felt so intense it almost sent me over the edge.

I felt like a horny teenager as we moved against one another.

This felt like everything I ever needed. _She_ felt like everything I ever needed.

She moaned just as I was about to roll her on her back and moved away.

Actually, she turned around, cuddling her back into my side and snored ever so lightly.

Had she just… rejected me… in her sleep?

**Marsha**

I felt hot when I woke up. I tried to stretch but couldn’t. I was confused as I slowly tried to open my eyes to find the sun shining in brightly.

Taron was laying halfway over me and my heart jumped as I realised his face was mere inches from mine. I took a moment to study his features though. His eyes were closed peacefully, his lips slightly parted. I couldn’t drag my eyes away from his lips.

Only then I realised I didn’t even know why we were laying in bed together.

I guessed I had been more drunk than I thought last night. I remembered having had fun with my colleagues before getting home and not having had a key. I had cringed before ringing our downstairs neighbour in the middle of the night. Luckily, he opened the door for me and I apologised a thousand times for ringing him out of bed.

I had tried to reach Taron and I guessed I just fell asleep eventually.

The dream from last night was still haunting me though. It felt so incredibly real. In that dream we had kissed and it had felt so good. It was as if my body was aching for him even know that I was awake.

I tried to move him off me without waking him and he lay down on his back. I had to crawl halfway over him to get out of bed and I tried to push all the naughty thoughts out of my mind.

What was even wrong with me lately?

I rushed to the bathroom and looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. I couldn’t quite recognise my reflection. I was flushed. I hadn’t felt this way in a while, if ever. Why though?

I closed my eyes and exhaled. I knew why. The effects Taron had on me, and now we had shared the bed for the night. He must have found me outside when he got home and carried me to bed? It didn’t make any sense. And I didn’t even blame him if he did.

But how would I be able to shake my feelings?

I washed my face, removing the makeup from yesterday, immediately feeling better. Then I showered, hopefully not waking up Taron.

Looking for my phone I found my purse next to Taron’s things on the sideboard. I pulled out my phone and dialled Heather

“Hi what’s up?” she answered cheerily.

I groaned. I didn’t feel cheerful. I felt hungover and ready to kiss Taron’s brains out.

“Heather?” I asked quietly “Can we meet?”

“Oh Gosh, Marsha. What happened?” she sounded worried.

“I’ll tell you”

“Okay” she said slowly “Do you want to come over to my place or should we meet up somewhere?”

“Your place would be great” I said. I still felt like crap. And horny.

“All right. See you in a sec”

“On my way” I said as I grabbed my purse, my coat and flew out of the door.

Just as I was about to close the door I stopped.

Where were my keys?

I found them on the kitchen table and walked downstairs and towards the Tube.

Heather looked at me confused when I told her.

“There is nothing wrong with that. You shared the bed for a night, so what?”

“I don’t know Heather” I said quietly “This felt intense”

“And –“ I sighed

“And?” she asked when I didn’t continue.

“I don’t even know how I ended up in his bed” I shivered at the thought.

“There is only one logical explanation” she smirked. “He carried you there”

“Why though? And why did he sleep next to me?” I frowned.

And why did I not wake up for that matter?

Heather shrugged “Maybe he just fell asleep”

I glanced at her, thinking about it and let out a breath.

“I really like him”

“That’s a good thing” she said “I mean you have to live together even if you barely see –“

“I _really_ like him” I interrupted her.

She paused.

“Who knows?” she said eventually “He might feel the same way”

I let out a sarcastic laugh “I’m sure he doesn’t”

“Why not?” Heather asked me “You always doubt yourself even though you’re cute, smart, beautiful”

“Cute?” I grimaced.

“Absolutely! A cutie” she said.

We both had to laugh.

“I don’t want to be just cute” I whined.

“Well –“ Heather sighed “If you want him, you’ll have to fight for him. Chase your dreams. YOLO!”

I smiled. She had a point. And even though I had no shot with Taron I could still try.

“This will totally backfire” I laughed.

“You never know that” she said calmly “You two could totally end up together”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!


	6. Ever so slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

The Tube ride home seemed to last forever. I didn’t even know what had gotten into me, falling for my roommate of all people.

I sighed as I reached the house and got my keys from my handbag.

“Hello?” I called as I reached the landing.

Would Taron still be here? Would I want him to be here?

I knew the answer to that.

“Hi” he called from the kitchen.

I walked towards him, my heart beating faster with every step I took.

“I’m cooking lunch. You want some?” Taron looked up from a pot filled with something that smelled delicious.

I could barely pay attention to the smell though as I glanced at Taron, standing there in a skinny jeans and a white shirt, looking as if he just rolled out of bed.

I gulped “Did you only get up?”

He grinned “Yeah. Less than an hour ago I think” he said without glancing at his watch.

“Uhm” I started.

Should we just drop what happened last night?

“About last night –“ I went on.

“I’m sorry if I overstepped a line” Taron interrupted me, his brows furrowed. “I found you outside our door when I came home and you slept so peacefully so I thought –“ he stopped.

Our eyes met and I let out a shaky laugh “I’m sorry about that. I forgot my keys”

“I figured” Taron smirked.

I had loved to sleep in the same bed with him. But I couldn’t tell him that, could I?

Taron glanced at me, brows still furrowed, as if he was deep in thought.

“Well thank you for rescuing me” I laughed.

He chuckled but something still felt off. Or maybe it was just my emotions running wild.

“What are you cooking?” I took a step closer to him and the pot, but still a safe distance from the gas stove.

I didn’t even focus on the pasta and sauce cooking, but how close Taron was to me.

He laughed when he saw I was still frightened of the stove “It’s all good, Marsha”

The way he said my name had me shivering.

Did he notice?

I heard him inhale deeply and I just stared at the pasta, my question completely forgotten.

“Can I ask you something?” he asked quietly as he stirred the sauce.

I felt like I couldn’t get enough air into my lungs.

“Sure” I tried to sound nonchalant but I failed.

I could feel him watching me but I didn’t dare to look up. I would fall even harder for him if I did. And I wasn’t sure if I was ready for it. Not if he didn’t feel the same way.

“Do you remember what happened last night?” he asked, his voice calm.

My mind ran wild with memories of the party last night, before taking the Tube home. Then images of my dream last night flickered through my mind and I blushed. I still couldn’t get over how real that kiss had felt, even though it had only been in my dreams. Every nerve in my body wanted to re-enact it for real.

Here I was having day dreams about the man standing right next to me.

“I think I was more wasted than I thought” I said, my voice hoarse “I still feel hung-over to be honest” I tried to laugh it off.

Taron didn’t laugh though.

When he didn’t reply I looked up at him. There was something in his features I couldn’t quite put. Was he angry I got wasted? Was he uncomfortable about us sleeping in the same bed at the same time?

“Taron?” I asked when he looked into my eyes searchingly but still didn’t reply.

I could see him gulp heavily and his jaw was clenched. What was even going on?

I looked back to the pot on the stove because I just couldn’t handle staring into his eyes any longer. I was falling for him harder with every second he looked at me like that.

“So you don’t remember the kiss?” he asked, his voice hard.

_The kiss?_

My heart skipped a beat before it began beating even more furiously.

“Which kiss?” I blurted out before I could stop myself.

He let out a sarcastic laugh “I guess you don’t then”

He turned away from me and I stood there, not understanding what had happened.

Which kiss was he referring to? I didn’t remember kissing anyone but –.

_Taron._

It was impossible that Taron and I had kissed for real. Wasn’t it?

He wanted to storm past me and out of the kitchen but I held on to his arm. He wouldn’t had needed to stop because he was so much stronger than I was but he did.

He slowly turned around and I could see hurt reflecting in his eyes.

“Sorry” he shrugged as if it was no big deal “I’m overreacting”

“No” I said immediately “You’re not”

His lips parted as he stared into my eyes, before looking down at my hand that was still touching his arm. I let go but none of us moved an inch.

“I don’t know why I don’t remember” I said what I was feeling “I wish I remembered”

My heart raced after admitting how I felt.

Had it been wrong to admit it?

I looked down but I felt Taron’s hand under my chin, forcing me to look up.

The corners of his mouth curved upwards ever so slightly and his eyes were sparking.

“I wish you would too” he said quietly and there was a tone in his voice that had my whole body on fire.

My breath hitched and I just didn’t know what to say. What to do.

“I don’t know what to –“ I sighed “I don’t know what to do, Taron”

“Does this feel right?” he asked before wrapping his arms around my body and pulling me closer.

It felt great to have his arms around my body. It felt like they were meant to be there all along.

I inhaled deeply but still felt like I was drowning.

“It does” I said, my voice breaking.

The smile on his voice was gone, replaced by a hunger in his eyes I hadn’t seen before.

I did the only thing I could think of. I reached up and cupped his cheek with one of my hands. He blinked slowly, apparently enjoying my touch and I knew I didn’t want to stop this.

He tightened the grip around my waist, pulling me closer to him until we were standing flush against each other.

I didn’t even feel my heart racing anymore; the only thing that mattered was how he looked at me. How his body felt so close to mine.

We stood there for what felt like forever until I couldn’t take it anymore.

I leaned in closer, waiting for his reaction and he smiled lightly, cupping my cheek with his hand before closing the gap between us. As his lips touched mine all the images of what I thought had been a dream from last night came rushing back. We kissed slowly at first, just like I remembered and I sighed.

I needed more.

I opened my mouth and he took full advantage, his tongue exploring my mouth. Now I really felt like I was dreaming as his tongue touched mine.

He groaned and I reached up and ran my hands through his already unruly hair.

This felt like all my naughty fantasies come true. I was just waiting for myself to wake up but I didn’t.

He broke the kiss and I was unsteady as he let go of me. I opened my eyes and turned around to find him pulling the pot off the stove, the water boiling over.

How had I not noticed?

“Shit” he cursed as a splash of water hit his hand as he moved the pot to the sink and turned the stove off.

I frowned “Are you okay?” I asked, my voice uneven as I watched him.

He turned around and shook his hand that seemed a bit red.

“I’m fine” he said and with the way he looked at me I forgot about everything else.

_Almost._

I gulped “Let me have a look”

I reached for his hand and he let me. It seemed all right, just a bit red.

He pulled his hand away and in the same motion pulled me closer.

I sighed.

“Do you remember now?” he asked, his voice hoarse.

I fell for his eyes, reflecting so many emotions.

“Some bits” I smiled. “Well I dreamt about it last night”

“Good dream or bad dream?” he asked, his voice unsure.

My smile widened “A perfect dream”

He blinked a few times as if he didn’t quite believe me.

“Really?” he smiled boyishly.

“Really” I stated

He leaned in to kiss me this time, looking into my eyes for confirmation just before his lips met mine. I didn’t know why he still didn’t believe I wanted this too.

I wrapped my hands around his neck, trying to pull him closer even though he was already as close as he could be. His lips were soft and enthusiastic and it had my mind wandering what else he could do with his lips in completely different places.

We forgot all about the food but pulled away eventually, both needing air. Taron’s eyes had darkened and it was as if he was stripping me bare with only his gaze.

I shivered.

“Go on a date with me” he whispered, not letting go of me.

I smiled “Don’t you think we’re past that stage?”

He rolled his eyes playfully “Definitely. In fact, we already slept together” he winked.

I was blushing from head to toe. I knew what he meant.

“Don’t you think about sleeping on the couch ever again” I smirked.

“I’m not sure I will be able to keep my hands to myself” he said, looking into my eyes searchingly.

I ran my hand over the stubble on his cheek “I don’t want you to keep your hands to yourself”

He closed his eyes on an exhale.

After weeks and weeks of sharing the bed and going on dates together, Taron still left his fingers off me. We cuddled and kissed but that was it.

He was seriously driving me nuts.

I went to bed that night smiling, since I knew it would be Taron’s day off tomorrow. I decided to put on the lingerie I bought and nothing else and went to sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night. He must have switched on the bedside lamp and got into bed.

“Hey” I smiled and moved a bit closer to him

“Hi” he said and caressed my cheek with his fingers. “I didn’t want to wake you”

I wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Did you only get home?”

He nodded “A few minutes ago”

With the way he looked at me I couldn’t tell if he had seen my underwear yet.

“How was work?” I asked

He just shrugged “Take my mind off it”

I smiled. I could think of something.

I leant in closer to him and our lips touched. We kissed softly at first and I could feel the whole world spinning. He slowly rolled me on to my back and I sighed when his weight pressed me in to the mattress.

We moved against one another and my panties were already soaked.

He moved off me but I stopped him.

“Wait” I breathed out.

He looked at me searchingly “Are you sure?”

I nodded heavily. There was nothing I wanted more than him. Finally.

“Please” I was starting to beg.

He smirked before kissing me again and moving his hands over my body. It already felt like heaven. He caressed my breasts over my bra before moving lower.

I gasped when he dipped a finger inside my panties.

He groaned “You’re so wet”

I had been for what felt like ages.

I moaned as he continued to stroke me and I threw my head back when I could feel myself reaching the edge. He really knew what he was doing.

I moaned.

He kissed me and I let it all go, feeling his finger against my clit and his weight on top of me.

“You’re driving me nuts” he groaned.

I had to laugh “Me? Driving you nuts?”

He looked at me, clearly amused “Yeah”

“I have been laying here thinking of you ever since we got together, taking in your scent every night”

He smiled “Me too, babe. And your scent was driving me mad” he caressed my cheek.

We went back to kissing and we were both impatient as we undressed each other. I gasped as I felt Taron’s skin against my own. I was breathless already and we didn’t even have sex yet.

He reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a condom. I watched him roll it on and gulped. I really hoped he would fit.

He saw my reaction and smirked. He kissed me, taking my mind off it, before moving ever so slowly inside of me.

I moaned, revelling in that feeling of him stretching me ever so wide.

“Taron” my voice was breaking.

He groaned and began moving ever so slowly.

“You’re killing me here” I whined as he kept that super slow pace up.

“Good things come to those who wait” he winked.

I gasped and threw my head back, paying close attention to the feeling of him moving in and out of me.

It felt like an eternity as I felt myself reaching the edge ever so slowly. Then he picked up the pace and his thrusts were growing more uneven.

I bit my lip and opened my eyes to find him staring down at me. He dropped his lips to mine and we kissed, our tongues battling as he continued to move inside of me.

My breath hitched and the edge was right there. My body began to shake unlike anything I had felt before and it felt like it would never end

“Fuck” Taron cursed and I grabbed his hips with my hands as he kept going.

I sighed and Taron groaned my name as he came inside of me.

Watching him come undone on top of me would be itched in my brain forever.

**5 years later**

I was freezing when I woke up. I slowly opened my eyes to find Taron laying halfway over me. He stole the duvet from me.

I moved even closer to him, his body warming mine as I lay halfway under him and halfway under that duvet.

His eyes were closed peacefully, his lips slightly parted. I couldn’t drag my eyes away from his lips.

I let out a breath when I felt Taron moving.

“Hey” he grumbled, blinking ever so slowly.

I smiled lightly “Hi”

He was the cutest, even if it was in the middle of the night. I would never get over it.

“Sleep well?” he smirked.

“Mhhh” I shrugged. “You stole my duvet”

“I would never” he raised his eyebrows, feigning innocence.

“Are you cold?” he then asked, all serious.

I smiled. He was always so worried.

“I’m good. But I could be warmer” I whispered as I trailed my hands over his naked back.

“Want me to heat you up?” he whispered back, pressing his full body weight against me.

I sighed. I loved the feeling of his body on mine.

“Pleaseeeee” I drew out the word as his fingers reached my clit.

He groaned and started to kiss his way down my body, disappearing under the duvet.

Suddenly I didn’t feel cold anymore.

He almost sent me over the edge when his tongue hit my clit.

“Taron” I moaned, arching my back.

He held me down with his arms and kept going.

My breathing was shallow and I knew it wouldn’t take long for me to come.

“Daddy” I heard our son call and groaned.

Taron got up from under the duvet. I watched his body in all its naked glory before he put on PJ bottoms and a white t-shirt.

“I love him” he said “But he has really bad timing”

I laughed. It was true.

“Better come back soon” I whined as I stretched under the duvet.

Taron shot me a glance that had my body heating up even more and winked before he walked out of our bedroom.

The way he could affect my body was beyond me. It had only gotten worse since I had carried his child.

Felix was now two years old and the prettiest little boy anyone could imagine. Taron had the power over him; mommy was quite often not that interesting. I loved them both to bits and I hoped Felix would turn out to be such as amazing man as Taron was, day in, day out.

Taron came back after what felt like an eternity. But our son would always be both of our priority.

“I hope you didn’t start without me” he said as he stripped out of his clothes and came back to bed.

I smiled and caressed his shoulders with my hands “Never”

He leant in to kiss me but I pulled away. Only the worry for our son gave me the strength to deny him.

“How’s Felix?”

Taron smiled “He’s good. Had a bad dream but went back to sleep”

I let out a sigh of relieve.

He crashed his lips to mine and my whole body awakened. I kissed him back full force and wrapped my legs around him, enjoying the rare alone time we got. He pressed me down into the mattress before trailing kisses down my neck.

I moaned “Taron”

He groaned before guiding himself inside of me. I threw my head back, exhaling as I enjoyed that incredibly full feeling.

He moved in and out of me ever so slowly.

“Please” I whined.

“Do you remember our first time?” he asked, his voice strained.

I smiled “How could I ever forget? You’re driving me nuts”

He had the ability to make me feel things in a different way. I loved him more passionately than I ever had anyone before and I couldn’t imagine my life without him anymore. Luckily, I didn’t have to.

“I love you, Mrs Egerton” he groaned.

I reached up and cupped his face in my hands before bringing my lips to his.


End file.
